


just some fun

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: Middle of the night, tour bus crawling down the highway to its destination Who-The-Fuck-Knows-Where, USA, and she was lying awake on an uncomfortable bunk bed. The temperature was running just a little too warm for her liking and… oh great, now listen to that. Someone was fucking snoring. Wonderful.





	just some fun

**Author's Note:**

> i would legit die for cody and kelsey so this is all in good love and fun okay okay.  
> (catch me at tacotuesdaygirl on tumblr and twitter)

It was so fucking bumpy.

How in the hell was anyone sleeping like this?

Every single time she got even close to falling asleep, there it was. Right on cue. A bump that shook her right out of the sleep she so badly wanted but just couldn’t quite reach. She shuffled her hands around her bunk in an attempt to find her phone, eventually grabbing a hold of it and having the bright ass screen blind her unadjusted eyes that were used to their dark surroundings.

3:27 am.

Jesus Fucking Christ.

Middle of the night, tour bus crawling down the highway to its destination Who-The-Fuck-Knows-Where, USA, and she was lying awake on an uncomfortable bunk bed. The temperature was running just a little too warm for her liking and… oh great, now listen to that. Someone was fucking snoring. Wonderful.

Not to be misunderstood, she was very happy to be here. She loved spending time with the boys and she loved seeing them in their element, up on stage making people piss themselves laughing. She was incredibly thankful that they have this opportunity to travel across the country and even the fact that they got a hold of this bus was pretty fucking amazing. She wasn’t complaining about the stuff they have. She wasn’t ungrateful at all… It was just too fucking late and she was just too uncomfortable to not be a little annoyed right now.

She lifted her phone up again and immediately swiped up to turn down her brightness. Laying on her back with her phone propped up on her chest, she opened up Instagram and checked a few stories and scrolled down her feed for a bit. Just as she was starting to forget about the ultimate reason why she was awake right now, the bus hit a bump right on cue. The balance she had between her hand holding her phone and it resting on her chest was thrown off and it tipped and hit her smack on the bridge of her nose.

“Ow, fuck,” she whispered ever so softly and quietly that no one would be able to hear her even if anyone was awake right now. She picked her phone up off of her face and turned to lay on her side, hopefully negating the chances of a bump in the road turning aggressive on her again.

Not even a minute passed and a messages app notification popped down from the top of her screen.

—  
Cody  
i heard that haha  
—

The bunks were entirely too small for two people to comfortably sleep in meaning they would be sleeping in the same room but wouldn’t be able to sleep next to each other like they were so used to doing. She wouldn’t be able to rest her head on his chest like a pillow and he wouldn’t get to have her arms wrapped around his torso and feel her weight on him, a comforting compress when he needed to feel wanted. He wouldn’t get to turn his head and breathe in the fresh scent of her hair and she wouldn’t be able to let his heartbeats lull her to sleep.

So, under the circumstances, Cody slept in the bunk that was directly above Kelsey and they just had to keep in mind that the other person was right there.

And Thank God. He’s awake too.

She tapped on the messages notification banner and started to text him back.

Kelsey: oh damn lol. i’m stupid.  
Cody: what did u do.  
Kelsey: i dropped my fucking phone on my face.  
Kelsey: why are u awake?  
Cody: i should be asking u that.  
Cody: also how the hell did u manage to do that?  
Kelsey: stupid fucking bumps in the road have kept me from falling asleep and so i gave up and got on my phone and yet, i was still attacked.

She heard the quietest little laugh come from above her.

Kelsey: i heard that lmao.  
Cody: hahaha what can i say, u make me laugh.

She smiled.

Kelsey: <3  
Kelsey: u didn’t say why u were up.  
Cody: doesn’t matter why i’m awake. i’m just happy to be talking to u rn.

What a goddamn cornball.

Kelsey: first of all, ur a fucking sap. second of all, i’m literally right below u, not at home. third of all, that’s no answer.  
Cody: okay, i see. well, first of all, i know i am. second of all, it doesn’t matter where you are, i always love talking to u, and third of all, if you really wanna know, i had a bit of a dream and i haven’t been able to fall back asleep from it yet.  
Cody: and damn straight ur right below me ;)  
Kelsey: what was ur dream?  
Kelsey: and u know that’s not how it is.  
Cody: oh yeah? is that a challenge?  
Kelsey: cody, i can’t even sit up straight in this thing. how would you expect that to even work.  
Kelsey: what the hell was ur dream.  
Cody: about u.  
Kelsey: about me. okay, i’ll bite. what about me?  
Cody: about ur beautiful icy blue eyes. about the curve of ur lips. about the beauty mark on ur cheek and how cute i think it is. about how when u get out of the shower, ur hair is in these perfect ringlets and ur face is a little flushed.  
Cody: about how ur lips feel so good against mine. about how ur body fits perfectly with mine. about how good u smell when i have my lips on the skin of ur neck.

She could feel something stirring inside her.

Cody: about how when we kiss, u make these cute little sounds that i can never seem to stop thinking about. about how good it feels to have u run ur fingers through my hair. about how ur skin tastes as i kiss my way down ur body. about how fucking beautiful u are as i look up at u from in between ur legs.  
Kelsey: jesus christ cody.  
Kelsey: now’s not a very good time to make me horny.  
Cody: about ur moan when my tongue hits ur clit. about how fucking good u taste and how much pleasure i get out of seeing u satisfied. about how when i climb back up ur gorgeous body, u get turned on by the taste of urself on my lips.

She was starting to breathe faster and harder and her body temperature was raising even warmer than it already was. His dream was, in fact, a dream about fucking her and that thought alone made her feel the pressure build up inside her.

Cody: about how good u feel when my fingers go inside u  
Kelsey: fuck cody  
Kelsey: i’m coming up there.

She heard a little moan come from above her. Knowing she has this effect on a human never fails to turn her on.

She got out of her bed as quietly as she could and opened the curtain to his bunk and his face was right there, immediately going to kiss her.

“God, Cody,” she whispered against his lips. “Let me get in there.”

She crawled into his bunk and closed the curtain behind her. He had scooted as far over as he could so that when she finally turned towards him after closing the curtain, he would be able to lay her on her back and sprawl himself on top of her. His lips were immediately at her neck and her fingers were running through his hair.

“See, this,” he whispered against her neck, “this is what I was dreaming about,” She could feel his brain working for a second, “Well, not entirely. We weren’t stuffed in a cubby in the wall in my dream...”

“Where were we in your dream?” she asked ever so quietly as she rubbed her hands up and down his back.

She felt his lips leave her neck and then she felt his gaze on her. His eyes were so soft and the smile that grew on his face was so sweet. He sunk his face down right next to her ear and whispered, “We were in our bed, in our home. I love being at home with you. I love being around you. It doesn’t matter where we are, as long as I’m with you. You make me so hap-”

“Jesus, Cody,” she softly chuckled out as he pulled away to look in her eyes again, “needy much?”

“You know me,” he replied as he lowered his lips back down on to her neck again.

A moan that was a little too loud for the situation emanated from his mouth when she ran her other hand down the skin of his back all the way down and into the drawstring hem of his flannel PJ pants and elastic of his boxer briefs to grab his bare ass.

“Cody,” she used the hand that was on his head to push his face flush to her neck, shutting him up. She put her mouth right up to his ear, “baby, you’ve gotta be quiet. There are people trying to sleep not even five feet from us.”

She kissed the side of his face and let loose her grip on his head. He looked up at her with the most shit-eating grin she’s ever seen. “That’s part of the fun,” he closed the space between their lips again. His hand worked its way underneath her loose sleep shirt and lifted it over her head leaving her almost completely naked below him. She felt fire where his fingers trailed from her hip to her torso to the valley between her breasts then to her nipple. He took her entire breast in his palm and squeezed. She let out a little squeal this time and he shushed her against her mouth.

“Oh, my god,” she breathed out. The hand that wasn’t rolling her nipple between his fingers took a little journey. First, it came up to caress her cheek, a sweet moment in the midst of stifled heavy breaths. It then took its path down her side, tickling her a bit when he got to her waist, a dangerous move seen as she then proceeded to let out a soft whimper that was all too loud. He finally finished his journey at her center. His fingers ghosted circles around her opening, spreading her wetness around. And with one fell swoop, two fingers were inside her.

“Oh... my fucking god, baby,” her breaths were heavy as she bit down on the skin off his shoulder to hopefully shut herself up. He flexed his fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot and pressing into it hard. Her breaths hitched and she bit down even harder on his shoulder. He let up the pressure and then started moving his fingers in and out of her, occasionally curling his fingers to hit that sensitive spot he had just been giving attention to. The grip her teeth held on her boyfriend’s shoulder was undone when she instinctively tilted her head back in pleasure. She still had a hand in his hair while the other moved up to caress the back of his neck. He pulled his fingers out of her, the digits now completely slicked up from her arousal. He made magical work of his fingers, spreading her lips and pressing down hard on either side of her opening making her squirm. His damp fingers continued with the pressure as they ran up getting closer and closer to the most sensitive part of all and without warning, he pinched her clit in between his two fingers, yet another dangerous move in this particular situation.

“Oh- f-fuuck,” she exclaimed as one of her legs straightened out at the surprise stimulation and thunked into the wall at the end of his bunk. They both froze in their places, hoping that if they didn’t move at all, if anyone had woken up from it, they could just write it off as a sound the bus made.

“Shit,” she chuckled out after a few solid seconds of silence. He placed his forehead against hers, laughing along with her. He kissed her once again and removed his hand from in between her legs. She put a mock pouty face on but was immediately brought back when he pulled his fingers up to his lips to suck them clean. After the dramatic pop of his fingers leaving his mouth, he started talking again.

“You know what else was in my dream?” he whispered as their foreheads remained resting on each other.

“What?” she questioned as one of her hands rested on the back of his neck and another rubbed sweet circles on the small of his back.

“I dreamt about pushing inside of you, how it felt to have you squeeze down around me,” he used one of his hands to pull down her underwear. She took the clue and maneuvered his pants and boxer briefs off as well. “I dreamt about how your beautiful face scrunches up when I push in and how your nails scrape at my back. I dreamt about looking into your eyes and you looking into mine as I push in and pull out,” He positioned himself at her opening, “I dreamt all about this…” he filled her with himself and she immediately bit down on her lip to stop herself from letting out something that was going to be entirely too loud.

Cody continued with his thrusts, each time unknowingly scooting them both further and further up the bed until finally, Cody whacked his head on the upper wall of the bunk.

“Goddamnit,” he cursed as he automatically took a hand of his and rubbed at the spot on his head that had just hit the wall. She started to giggle at him. “Don’t fucking laugh at me,” he let out with a smile. “You just did the same thing with your leg.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Okay. Come on. Continue, babe,” she told him. His face lit up, a dangerous smirk sneaking up on the corners of his mouth.

His thrusts resumed, harder than they were before leaving her moaning his name a little too loudly. Once Cody put a hand in her hair, elbow resting on the bed, and put his other hand in the mix down there, head on approaching her clit and rubbing at it with his thumb, Kelsey buckled under him and came.

“Say something, Kels,” he whispered into her ear after she came down from her orgasm, needing to finish himself, knowing that if she said one word to him, he’d be done.

Just as she lazily opened her mouth to say something…

“Motherfuckers, are you serious?!?” Noel spoke up from his bunk and Cody immediately released himself into Kelsey with a stifled and noisy breath out.

“O-oh, fuck,” Cody whimpered as Kelsey’s eyes went wide.

“Aw dude, what the Fuck,” they heard him say from his bunk, his words muffled by the hands of his that were covering his face in exhaustion and (not quite) disbelief. “Dude, I just hope that was from Kels and not me."

—

In the morning, Noel and Aleena were both eating breakfast at the table and Matt and Eden were chilling on the couch, Matt on his phone and Eden on his laptop. Cody and Kelsey both got up at the same time and exited the bunk room together. Noel immediately had an unimpressed look on his face as he made eye contact with Cody than Kelsey and then took a bite of his breakfast.

“You two sounded like you had fun last night,” Aleena remarked.

Cody looked over at Eden and Matt, both of them with a facial expression that told him they knew exactly what happened too.

Cody shrugged. “Well,” he looked over at Kelsey and smirked. She smiled back at him, “Yeah, I guess we did have some fun last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, lovelies. again, i would die for cody and kelsey i love them so much so this is all in good love and fun.  
> (again, catch me at tacotuesdaygirl on tumblr and twitter)


End file.
